Les dernières notes
by Taurenloth
Summary: A la veille d'une grande bataille, les cordes résonnent une dernière fois sous les arbres d'Eryn Galen... Réponse au 17ème défi du Poney Fringant: OS basé sur une chanson ou une musique.


_**Ma réponse au 17ème défi du Poney Fringant. N'y cherchez pas de grand sens, c'est simplement encore une image que j'avais en tête et que j'ai essayé de décrire... J'admets que le résultat est assez tordu... **_

**_Inspiré par la chanson de Tam Greenhill "Le dernier festin" (Тэм Гринхилл, "Последний пир") et la Sonate pour clavier K. 32 de Domenico Scarlatti. Les deux se trouvent respectivement sur Last.fm et Youtube. _**

* * *

_Hautes montagnes, noire forêt et brillant fleuve. _

_Au dessus, les nuages glissent lentement dans le ciel éclairé_ _par le soleil rayonnant, et sur l'eau, un navire solitaire est pris dans le jeu de vaguelettes allègres._

_Le dessin gravé_ _sur la surface vernie est rayé_ _et noirci, craquelé_ _est le relief du lierre sculpté_ _sur le bois de la béquille, les touches d'ivoire sont jaunies et usées._

Il passa sa main sur les cordes de bronze, et à cette légère caresse elles répondirent par un doux écho, comme effleurées par une brise. Il s'installa ensuite dans un siège, au creux d'un coussin de velours gris sur lequel des motifs de feuilles étaient brodés au fil argenté.

Les mains survolèrent le clavier; au lieu d'une rapide cascade de sons, les touches ravivèrent un accord, puis, un deuxième, hésitant. Mais peu à peu une mélodie sembla se dessiner par dessus l'enchaînement d'harmonies, comme des voûtes et des chapitaux sculptés décorant les colonnes de marbre blanc...

Les colonnes de Menegroth étaient ainsi. Blanches comme les ailes de colombes et semblant aussi légères, malgré leur hauteur. Comme résonnaient dans ses salles les cordes de son instrument, encore intact alors, comme s'envolaient de ses doigts rapides les notes, telles des perles rebondissant sur le sol de pierre!

Maintenant le son en était toujours aussi clair, mais les mélodies ne virevoltaient plus autour du clavier dans une ronde joyeuse, ni ne chantaient la monotonie de la pluie au dehors, ni ne couraient en avant dans leurs jeux espiègles.

C'étaient des soupirs, une phrase sans fin, s'interrompant brusquement.

Il se rappellait du jour où le sang pour la première fois baigna le sol des Milles Cavernes. Comme l'ombre venue du nord obscurcit le ciel et là, sous la pluie, ils combattaient les hordes de naugrim qui, n'étant plus retenues par la Ceinture protectrice de la Dame, pénetrèrent dans les forêts vierges, et les salles de Thingol furent saccagées et pillées. Beaucoup sont tombés ce jour-là; il revoyait encore comme la main de Mablung abattait les ennemis, comme il gîsait sans vie sur le sol, comme ils ne pouvaient retirer l'épée de ses doigts gelés. Comme Hithriel, joyeuse tresseuse de merveilleuses couronnes de fleurs et, par des journées pluvieuses, écrivaine de poèmes aussi légers que les clochettes d'argent que les enfants suspendaient aux branches des arbres, criait, agenouillée devant le corps inerte de sa nièce; comme elle prit le long couteau qui lui ôta la vie, un couteau sur le manche duquel étaient gravées des gueules d'animaux aux crocs acérés, et, avec la froide décision d'un bourreau, alla tailler les gorges aux barbares. Un tapis de serigyn rouges couvrit l'herbe au lendemain de cette bataille, mais elle n'était plus là pour orner de ses couronnes les salles vides du palais.

_Puissent-ils trouver la paix après leur départ_ - la phrase rituelle de prière pour les défunts semblait alors être une injure presque pour ceux qui périrent lors d'un tel massacre, mais avec le temps, la haine passa.

Passa également la douleur, remplacée par une claire tristesse, mais la lassitude s'installa dans son coeur, et il ne voulait rester là où tant d'âmes abandonnèrent Beleriand pour les cavernes de Namo à cause de l'avidité cruelle de pilleurs sans pitié ni scrupules. Il s'en alla vers le sud, et pendant des années vécut parmi le peuple d'Ossiriand, convaincant par la suite son père de retrouver leurs semblables vivant une vie simple et naturelle dans les forêts au delà des Monts Brumeux. Long et périlleux fut leur voyage et difficile leur sembla de s'adapter à la nouvelle vie qu'ils menaient, mais dans leur humble habitation résonnait toujours l'ancien instrument dont la Mer, longtemps après la chute de Beleriand, on ne sait comment, porta les pièces sur les plages de Lindon, et que d'habiles et aimantes mains restaurèrent avec une patience sans égales.

Heureuses étaient les années qu'ils passèrent là, mais ils n'échappèrent pas aux troubles que l'Ombre semait en Terres du Milieu. Une ultime guerre se préparait, la bataille d'une alliance d'Elfes et Hommes contre le Mal se répandant du Sud.

Ils partaient à l'aube pour rejoindre les troupes de Amdìr Malgalad de la belle Lothlòrien, et une dernière fois il venait effleurer le clavier, à la recherche de calme. Ses doigts fins, mais forts avaient, durant les siècles paisibles, remplacé la sensation du poids de l'épée s'abattant sur les corps par celle des touches d'ivoire, mais celle-ci allait vite revenir. Reviendra la haine, reviendra la rage aveugle des combats, et c'étaient les derniers instants de la paix fugace qu'il tentait maintenant de retenir, ligotés par les cordes de bronze.

Le dernier son s'évanouit, laissant la phrase inachevée. Il ferma le couvercle, appuyant la béquille contre le mur, et recouvrit l'instrument d'un tissu gris. Puis, d'un trait, but le vin que contenait la coupe d'argent posée sur la table et sortit de la pièce, sans se retourner.

Une ancienne chanson disait que, lorsque le ménestrel prendra dans ses mains une épée, son luth brûlera dans les flammes.

Mais lui n'était pas ménestrel.

* * *

**_UPD : Petite précision par rapport aux musiques. La Sonate est jouée au piano dans toutes les versions, mais il faudrait se l'imaginer au clavecin. Des enregistrements d'autres morceaux cependant sont facilement trouvables, juste histoire de s'imaginer le son qui n'est absolument pas pareil... :)_**


End file.
